To Except Fate
by RRJToons3
Summary: Shadow destroys Mobius with only a few survivors. Silver knows that he can save the planet, but why does he choose to except fate now?
1. Chapter 1 The Perfect Plan

Silver was sitting in a meadow, bored. "It's nice to be in peace and queit, but not too much of it. I can't take it." he thought. Shadow walked up to him. "Out of all places, why are you here?" he asked. "I don't know, I'm just...bored." Shadow picked up a flower and crushed it. "Dude, what ws that all about?" asked Silver. "Nevermind that. Follow me." Silver and Shadow walked to a dark alley.

"Check it out, Silvs. This is the future!" Shadow announced.

"What is it?"

"A lazer!"

"A...lazer? Um...that's...cool, I guess."

"It's no ordinary lazer. It's way more powerful. It can go through any thing in a second, even cement, _hard_ cement."

"Let me guess, it's powered by a chaos emerald?"

"Not by just one measly emerald, but all seven of them!"

"But, Shadster, why are you building it?"

"You'll see, Silvs."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"This will change our lives!"

"Dude, what is it for?"

"My goal os to make sure it can break at least 3,000 miles of ground in a 360 degree angle."

"That's a circle!"

"Excactly!"

"Shadster...what are you up to?"

"I'm justt trying to break a little ground."

"A litte ground? You're talking 3,000 miles!"

"Don't forget the circle."

"Right, and a circle! Why do you want to break that much ground?"

"Just experimenting."

"What about when your done?"

"Everything falls into place."

"Wait! What?"

"I have the perfect plan for this lazer, a plan I'm not going to tell you about yet."

"So...what if this hits a person?"

"You are done for. Intant death."

"Yikes. That bad?"

"Dude, if ti hit your leg, you're dead."

"Whoa..."

"Other than that, do you like it?"

"Um...yeah...i-it's alright."

"Wanna help me build it?"

"Um...no thanks."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

Silver walked away. He was completely puzzled. Shadow didn't make any sense. He kept changing the subject, anything to keep his mind off of what it was for. He knew Shadow was up to no good. "Why would Shadow want to break so much ground?" he thought.

Two weeks later, Shadow showed Silver a huge hole in the ground. It was very deep. "I started digging it as soon as I started on the lazer." Shadow explained. "Shadster, this isn't even like you. Since when did you start caring about technology and stuff?" asked Silver. "Since I met you. you look like a robot!" Silver lifted shadow with his powers. "Now _you_ do!" he joked.

"Put me down! Put me down! Grab a shovel and start digging!" Shadow snapped. Silver placed Shadow on the ground and looked at the hole.

"Dude, do you see how deep that is?"

"Yes, that's why i need help! Now get moving!"

"Dude, if i jump down there, I'll die!"

"Ugh! Chaos Control!"

Silver and Shadow were at the bottom of the hole. "I can't see!" snapped Silver, who felt uncomfortable in a deep dark hole. "You complain too much. Are you helping me or not?" snapped Shadow. "Yeah...I'll help." Silver glowed to light up the hole. Not only was it deep and _used_ to be dark, but it was small, no wonder he could feel Shadow breathing at the back of his neck. "I'll be claustrophobic by time this is done." Silver complained. "Shut up and dig!" commanded Shadow.

Everyday for five months, they went out there and dug all day. "Shadster, I'm tired of this. It's been five months. Where are we going? Mobian China?" whined Silver. "Don't worry, we're almost there." Shadow assured. He plugged his shovel into the ground revealing a dimmed light. "What the-"

"Welcome to the center of Mobius!" called Shadow. "Well...the begining at least."

It was a large circular cave. It looked pretty cool for a deep dark death trap.

"This is where I will place the lazer for the perfect plan..."

"P-P-Perfect...plan?"

"Tomarrow, bring your items, your girlfriend, and your humans. You'll need them."

"Why? What does Blaze and the humans have to do with it? I don't even know the humans! They came out of nowhere and startred calling me 'Master'."

"Good. Ask them for the ship they came in. We need that too. That's the most important part."

"Why? Shadster, your not making any sense."

"Just bring them tomarrow. All questions will be answered then."

"They better."

The next day, Silver, Blaze trotted over to the hole to meet Shadow. "Hurry! We must leave immediatly!" he freaked. The three ran to the humans. "Come inside, Master Silver!" said the humans, sounding like robots. After Silver went inside, the humans grabbed Blaze and Shadow. "Wow, look at_ this _speicies of Mobian hedgehog, black with red stripes, in the same figure of a human being!" said one human. "And it wears shoes, a quite delightful style!" added another. "And this stranged speicies looks like a clothed feline." another pointed out. "I _am_ a feline!" snapped Blaze. "It has a nice voice. Master Silver, is it a female?" asked one of the humans. "Of course I am!" yelled Blaze, snacthing away from them. "Just let us get on the ship! We need to get out of here!" freaked Shadow, pulling away from the humans and into the ship. "Master Silver, he won't hurt you, will he?"

"No, he's my best friend, and that's Blaze, she's my girlfriend!"

"Okay. Where are we headed, Master?"

"Um...Shadow?" Shadow raced around looking for the pilot. "Just get us out of Mobius! Now!" He was still frantically racing around the ship, panicing. "Uh...what he said." Silver commanded. "Is Earth okay?"

"Yes! Just get us out of here!" Shadow screamed, nearly passing out.

The ship immediatly launched off into space, Shadow finally calmed down. "Okay, Shadster, what's going on?" asked Silver, all eyes on Shadow. He looked down and slowly cracked a slight smile, almost giggling evily. "Shadster...what did you do?" Shadow remained silent. Silver got worried. "Shadow...what did you do?" Shadow cracked a bigger smile and looked up aat Silver. "I did it Silvs...I destroyed it...I destroyed Mobius!" he finally confessed, laughing hysterically. Silver's eyes seemed to shink until they were no longer visible. Blaze looked at them both with shame. He rushed to a window in the back only to find Mobius quickly splitting in half and immediatly breaking apart piece by piece. Silver immediatly passed out.

When he woke up, Blaze gave him a stern look. "What happened?" he asked. "Shadow destroyed Mobius, Silver, and you helped him. Now I have to live with the fact that there was a time I loved the one behind the end of Mobius!" She turned around and agrily shunned him. Silver felt so bad he nearly cried.

The humans just stood there and smiled, unaware of what wasd going on. Shadow walk up to them. "Stop smiling! You look like robots! You sound like robots! You ACT like robots!" he snapped.

"How?"

"You find Silver and start calling him master? That's crazy!"

"Hey, who knows what he might do."

"Silver's completely harmless. He's like a piece of grass, not to mention that crown of quills on his head."

"Oh."

"He'll always sit there and lok at you, knowing that he has a bunch of minions next to him."

"Minions?"

"Yeah! You guys are my minions now! Don't listen to Silver, listen to me!"

"Yes, Master Shadow."

The humans walked over to Silver. "We are no longer your servants. Master Shadow said that you are like a piece of grass-"

"Shut up! He gets the point!" commanded Shadow. "I have to stop Shadow."Silver thought to himself. "It was stupid to help him in bthe first place. I must go back..."


	2. Chapter 2 On Earth

Silver entered the past right when Shadow introduced him to the lazer.

"Check it out, Silvs, this is the future!" announced Shadow.

"What's that? A lazer?"

"Acually, it _is_ a lazer. It will-"

"Well, before you go into the details, I don't think a lazer is a good idea, you could hurt somebody, maybe even kill somebody by the first shot."

"Oh...uh...it _can_ kill somebody."

"Besides, what would you want a lazer for?"

"You'll see. I have a very good reason to have it."

"I'm pretty sure you're up to something."

"Maybe..."

"How does it work?" Silver leaned against the lazer without noticing.

"I have a little device in it that can gain the power of the chaos emeralds no matter where they are."

"So let me guess, you have to say, 'chaos control'?"

"Well...you have to press the button first, but...wait...you're leaning on it!"

Silver turned around and saw the pressed button. "Duck!" Shadow commanded. The lazer blasted off and Silver blacked out. When he came back, he found himself in a strange room. "Master Silver! You are awake!" called a strange robot who happened to stand next to him.

"Who are you?"

"It is me, Gia. Don't you remember me, Master Silver?"

"I never met you before in my life!"

"Very funny, Master Silver."

"How do you know my name?"

"I was told your name by the S.E.H.C."

"What's the S.E.H.C?"

"'s ."

"What? I'm not evil!"

"Yes you are. You have been evil ever since I met you."

"What? Where am I?"

"Your at home."

"No I'm not! I don't live here!"

"Yes you do! Master Silver are you okay?"

"Yeah...just...just leave me alone."

"Yes, sir."

Gia walked out of the room. Silver was confused. He got up and looked out the window. He viewed a large city. Cars flew pass buildings with great speed. He opened it and looked down. He saw tiny pink things walking around. Some were darker. He saw little robots flying with them. It was strange.

A couple of robots flew in his face. "Hey Silvs! How's it going?" greeted one of them.

"Who are you two?"

"Very funny, Silvs. It's me, Blake."

"Blake? Who gave you the permission to call me Silvs?"

"I always call you that. Come on, Silvs, let's go!"

"Go where?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"No! What's going on?"

"Since you're stuck on stupid right now, we'll go ourselfs."

"Wait! Go where?"

"To get the needle and breed Shadow."

"Breed Shadow? That sounds so...wrong, especially coming from a guy." The other robot giggled. "You said it first! I said the same thing. You said at 3:00 -oh look, it's 3:00, that we were gonna get the needle and stick it Shadow's arm, collecting his DNA, and turn it into as many children as possible. Then we raise them as Mobians, while dong the same thing with Sonic and Blaze, even you. By time they grow up, the new Mobius will be ready. That's when we send them there to live on their own."

"I came up with this plan?"

"Duh."

"So, Shadow and Blaze are alive?"

"Yes! Let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3 The Survivors

Silver and the robots snuck into Shadow's home. "Shadow! You're alive!" Silver yelled. Shadow looked up and caught them sneeking inside. "What the hell is wrong with you, Silver? He's gonna kill us now!" snapped Blake. "Shadow's my friend. He always has been." Sliver claimed.

"What? You two hate each other."

"What? Why?"

"Shadow hates you because everybody thinks you desroyed Mobius and he didn't get any credit. Now everyone serves you. You hate him because he destroyed Mobius. Duh!"

"Oh my god...I screwed up bad."

"The only thing you screwed up was our plan! What's gotten into you?" Shadow jumped up and attacked Silver. "I'm glad you came, Silver. Now is the perfect oppertunity to kill you and show the world how powerful I really am." Silver couldn't be more confused. "Why would you want to kill me, Shadster? We've always been friends." he asked. "Now you sound like your old self. You promised me that you would let the world know that I was responsible for the end of Mobius. You never kept that promise. Now look at me. You turned me into a slave called 'pet'! I am not your friend!"

With that being said, Blake stabbed Shadow with the arm with the needle and knocked him out. "I got it! Let's go!" he yelled. Silver just stood there and stared at Shadow. "What the hell did I do?" he got up and flew away with Blake and the other robot. "Hey, girl bot, what's your name?" he asked. "Silver, seriously? Ugh...it's Mox3." Blake started laughing "You got some serious issues to work out, Silvs."

"Stop calling me Silvs! Where are we headed now? "

"We are going to the beautiful Blaze the Cat! She's the main one you wanted."

"Blaze is alive too?"

"Of corse she is! Where have you been?" Blake, Mox3 and Silver flew to her home through the roof. They seen a woman walk by. "Who is she? Why is she in Blaze's home?" asked Silver. "You're so damn stupid! That's Blaze's owner, Doris!" snapped Blake. "Why don't you ever say anything, Mox3?" Mox3 shrugged. "She's on quiet mode. She bearly speaks." Blake explained. "So...why does Blaze have an owner?" Blake sighed angrily. "She's a pet, ya asshole!" Blake's yelling brought attention to Doris. She looked up and noticed them on the celling. "Blaze! Introdures!" she yelled. Blake and Mox3 attacked Doris to shut her up, but Blaze already came and fired them up. Silver jumped down to tame her. "Get off of me!" She slapped him off of her and fired him up too.

"What do you want, Silver?" Silver didn't hear anything she said. He just hugged her. "Oh, Blaze! It's so good to see you!" Blake just rolled his eyes. Blaze pushed Silver off of her and fired him up again. "What was that for?" For the fun of it, Blaze fired him up again. "Dammit, Silver! What is wrong with you?" Blake snapped. "Blaze, let me talk to you." Silver begged. Blaze rolled her eyes. "You know I travel through time, Blaze." She rolled her eyes again. "Leave me alone for a second and come back to me...with those car-faced robots of yours." Silver nodded and walked out the room. Blake led them out the front door. On their way out the front door, doris had a shot gun. She tried to shot them dead! Lucky for them, Mox3 had a sheid to guard them all.

"Where are we headed now? Home?" asked Silver. "Nope, Sonic." Silver was surprised to hear his name. Sonic's the last person he expected to survive. "How the hell did he survive?" Blake and Mox3 shrugged. They went to the store and found Sonic and the cash resiture. "Don't tell me he's the casheir." Mox3 shook her head. "Security." Silver had to laugh. "Sonic? A security guard?" Sonic tackled him down. "You take the job then, asswhole!" Silver pushed him off. "What do you want, Silver?" Blake took out the needle, but Silver held him back. "We wish for you to grant a donation of a blood sample to the new Mobius we will create on Ukeranis." Sonic was interested. "A new Mobius, huh? I know Mobius the best. If you're telling the truth, it better be excactaly the same." Blake stabbed him with the needle. He just wanted to stab the crap out of someone. "Dammit, Blake! What are you doing?" Sliver snapped. "Shut up! It's not like you were going to do it!" Silver angrily sighed. "Let's get out of here before we get in trouble."

On their way back to Blaze, they ran into the most unexpected survivor...Rouge. "How did she survive? You didn't say anything about her!" snapped Silver. "I didn't know she survived!" Blake claimed. "Shut up, you idiots! Destorying Mobius was both me and Shadow's idea. I'm the one who built the lazer and Shadow's selfish ass tried to take all the credit! I know that's the reason Mobius was destroyed. I got out of dodge with the spaceship I built for when we set it up. Now all I have to steal are these fake ass rocks people sell at the mall instead of a shiny real chaos emerald and Shadow's a pet. That's what his shadey ass gets." Silver was shocked. Shadow destroyed Mobius and the emeralds. "All of the emeralds are...gone?" Rouge shook her head. "The only emerald that's left is the one you and Shadow used to get the hell off Mobius. If we were lucky, it would multiply, but only the Master Emerald can do that. Besides, that was destroyed too, along with it's presious guardian so the thing doesn't work. Not to mention that it isn't worth stealing." Silver just sighed in pressure. "Oh my god...what the hell did I do?"


	4. Chapter 4 Framed by Me or Whom?

_Author's note: I'm working on two strories at once and I haven't gotten any reviews yet. So after you read this please give me some reviews. I will also tell you that I have a preview of one my stories yet to come. If you go on there and read it sometime, please tell me what you think in the reviews you give me. Thank you. Enjoy._

Silver and the robots walked back to Blaze so that she would explain what's up. (this is where the slight sexual content comes in.) "Alright, Blake, Mox3, I need you to leave. Blaze wanted us to have this conversation alone." Silver commanded. "Yes, Silver." He walked insice the house, looking to see if Doris was any where to be found with her shot gun. Blaze walked up to him. "It's okay, Doris isn't here." she assured. "Alright, Blaze, you promised an explanation." Blaze nodded and walked toward a window, looking at the outside and comparing it to Mobius in her mind.

"Shadow destroyed Mobius with some super lazer you two built. Once he set it off, you blacked out and you and Shadow had to make a run for it but not on the ground. everything just...collapsed. The whole world spun around uncontrolably. It was horrifing. You and Shadow used a chaos emerald to teleport here on Earth. Your humans were on their off the planet, and I have happened to catch them. Sonic was on the ship too, but he was unconsious. They were planning to take him and do test on him and stuff. Everyone else died as far as I know."

"We all ended up here on Earth. Typical, huh? Your mind cracked. You went nuts. You took the blame for the end of Mobius and everybody beleived you. They figured if an alien could destroy its own planet, it can do the same here. So no one messed with you. That's how you ended up being the Evil Master Silver."

"Shadow tried so hard to convince people that he was responsible, but no one listened. They thought he was just jealous of you and he was going crazy, so they locked him up in a cell with a collar on his neck that will shock him whenever he tries to hurt you."

"Sonic was freed by me. I wouldn't let him get cut up. Since I didn't know that anyone else was alive yet I thougt he was my only friend left. Then he got captured by the humans and was used as a pet. I was captured as well. That's when I found out that you ans Shadow were okay."

"When I found out you were alive, you explained everything to me. I know that you are not reponsible for the end of Mobius. I know that you took the blame so that Shadow doesn't cause anymore mysery. I know that you are creating a new mobius the best way you can. And I know that you are a very good person. But, you betrayed me, the thing you promised not to do. Shadow hates you because you took the blame. Sonic hates you because he beleives you destroyed Mobius. I hate you because you raped me!" (That's all of the sexual content!")

"What the hell? I did what? I did what? Oh my god! I did what?" Silver snapped. "You took advantage of your power so I'm not messing with you anymore! So leave me the hell alone, Silver!" Blaze fired him up and pushed out the house. and Doris, who came out of nowhere, shot him on his side on the way out.


	5. Chapter 5 Excepting Fate

What Blaze said didn't quite sound right to Silver. He wouldn't never hurt her, let alone rape her. It didn't make sense. Someone must have framed him. The question was, who, why and how the hell. "I think I have a good idea of who it was, Silver...but I don't think you want to hear the name." said Blake. "Tell me! I have to know!" Silver demanded. "Shadow. He probably did it for revenge. It's only obvious." Silver's face reddened in anger. His own best friend has done the worst to him.

He went to Shadow's cell again to get revenge. He just wanted to beat the crap out him. When he got there, Shadow said, "What do you want?" Silver kept quiet. "You raped her." he finally grouled. Shadow laughed. "And she thinks you did it. Ha! As if! It was dark in the room. I have that same fluffy fur you have on your chest on mine. And my back is an excact replica of yours. All I had to do was tell her that it was you...while it was me." Silver attacked him and Shadow fought back, but his collar went off and shocked them both. "Dammit, Shadow! Why did I help you?" He threw Shadow off guard. "You never helped me! I built that damn lazer! All you did was set it off...on accident, you clumsy asshole!" Silver attacked him again and almost knocked him out. "Gosh...what incredible strenth you never used. Are you mad or something?" Shadow taunted. "You bastard!" Silver threw him across the cell so hard that the collar wnet off again, but this time it almost killed him.

Silver and the bots took a closer look and was sure he was dead. Silver just shook his head. "I'm not going back. I've caused enough trouble. It can't get any worse than this. Besides...I would just screw up." he thought. Days later, he explained to Blaze what happened and decided to go with the new Mobius. Blake and Mox3 were very excited. Blake couldn't wait to stab Blaze and Rouge. He was hoping more survivors were around...so he can stab them.

There didn't seem to be anymore Mobians around so Silver and the bots started the reproduction using the blood samples they collected. Years passed. Through those years, Silver and the others also discovered that Knuckles and Amy survived also. Amy couldn't find Sonic so he asked Knuckles for help. At that moment, eveything crashed down and Knuckes used the Master Emerald to teleport them to Earth, leaving the emerald behind. As soon as they were seen, Blake obviously stabbed them both like some crazy maniac. The new Mobius was almost finished. All of the new Mobians were ready to go as they piled into a huge ship that Mox3 built herself.

They safly lifted off to space. "You did it, Silver. You didn't screw up." said Blaze. Silver slightly smiled and wiped it back off. He didn't feel so well. "Hey, Blake. Do me a favor. Could you go out there and just...guard the ship?" Blake nodded and zipped out. Mox3 followed. Silver somewhat didn't feel so good about his decision. He felt something very bad was going to happen.

_Author's note: Sorry the chapter is so short. With the title, that was really all I could think of. I might change the title though. If I do, I'll call it "What to take" or "How to take" or something. If you can't find "To Except Fate" then just use what you know about this story to seach for it._


	6. Chapter 6 The Final Future

Something wasn't feeling right to Silver. He felt something very bad was gonna happen. His feeling was right. Mox3 got shot up by a lazer...but where was that lazer from? Shadow the Hedgehog! he wasn't dead. He was in a spaceship ready to tear down Silver's Mobius. "If you keep this up, Shadow, that collar of yours will go off!" Silver shouted at him. "You broke the collar off the last time you fought me. Now I can do all the damage I please." Silver frowned up. He started to attack at Shadow with his own lazer (installed for emergencies.) Shadow dodged all the shots. So Silver shot mistles at him (also installed for emergencies) Then Rouge appeared in her ship, guarding Shadow. "Dammit!" Sudenly, Sonic, Knuckles and Amy appeared too. "What the hell? Why is everybody rising aganist me?" Shadow laughed. "The collars are on them now! They can't defend you! So all they can do now is listen to me!" Sonic and the others looked at Silver sadly. "We're sorry, Silver." said Sonic.

Silver set up a back up ship for the Mobians so that they wouldn't get hurt. (installed for you know what) "Blaze, I need you to take the children to the new Mobius safly while I take care of Shadow." he ordered. Blaze nodded her head and entered the ship. Silver also set up his own small ship so that he can be more mobile. (do I have to explain?) which caused what was left over to be blown up. Blake joined Silver in the ship to help. He liked action like this.

Silver swerved around, dodging the lazers. There wasn't really much moving to do until Shadow had them cornered. "Silvs, I just want you to know...you're the best friend I ever had." said Blake. "You too, Blake. You too." Silver responded. Shadow ordered them to fire and they did so. The ship was destroyed. They also went back to kill the Mobians, Blaze and the new Mobius.

Then...he woke up. "Silver...are you alright?" asked Shadow with worry in his voice. Silver slowly opened his eyes and seen Shadow in his face. He was so filled with furry he didn't even ask where he was, he just punched him in the face. "Dammit! I never knew you to punch that hard! It's almost impressive...but...why did you punch me?" Silver was surprized to hear that. He just punched him again. "Dammit! Cut it out!" Silver kept punching him rapidly until Shadow kicked him off. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Silver took a look around real quick and noticed that he was in a dark alley. He made it back to the past before him and Blake got blown to shreds. "Oh...uh...sorry about that." he nervously giggled. He almost screwed up from there.

"Okay...um...yeah...sooo...about the lazer-" Silver pushed him back and grabbed the lazer. "It is evil!" he screamed, slamming it to the ground. "What the hell are you doing?" Shadow snapped, pulling him from it. "The lazer's a bad idea! It can ruin both of our lives forever. Something we can never fix." Shadow rolled his eyes and picked up the lazer. "I hope you didn't break it. I'll have to take it back to Rouge now." Silver remembered what Rouge said about being the actual creater. "Rouge! I have to get to her! She knows how to-"

"Fix it. I'm gonna go take it to her so that she can do so."

"No! It must be destroyed!" Silver snapped as he tackeled Shadow, trying to break it. "Get off! You're going to set it off!" Silver got up and started scowling, "No, you have to say something to set it off!" Shadow pushed him away. "You're freaking me out! How do you know that?" Silver just shook his head and used his powers to lift up the lazer and to push Shadow away so he can crush it. When he went to throw it down, Shadow used his speed to catch it, but before he could run off, Silver caught him and lifted him up super high. "Now you both will be crushed! Ha ha! Crushed! Ahhhhhhahahahahaha! CRUSHED!" Silver laughed, throwing the two objects down. As they fell, Shadow shot the lazer at Silver to kill him.

"Dammit...I can't move...I can't...breath. I had...no buisness...messing with time...no buisness..." Silver thought as he watched Shadow die from falling into the hard metal lazer while he was dying himself.

So...finally...he woke up one more time. He found himself in a strange building, with a robot standing next to him. But this time...it wasn't Gia, it was Blake. "Hi, Silvs. Feeling better?" he asked. Silver just broke down crying. He had nothing else better to do. "What's the matter?" Silver took a deep breath. "I screwed up! I screwed up! I killed Shadow! I probably killed Blaze and Sonic and the others! I'm stuck stuck on Earth! I'm stuck here all over again! I excepted fate! There's nothing else I can do for my planet! It's gone! It's gone forever! I destroyed one of the most beautiful planets in the universe! I f***ing screwed up!" Blake started laughing because Silver just dropped the "f" bomb. "You're on Mobius, Silver. Nothing happened to the planet. You made everything ten times better. You and Blaze are married and I'm just stuck here with you guys. You took me to the past with you when Shadow was about to kill us. You almost gave your life to Mobius. You're a hero, Silvs!"

Silver was amazed. For once, he didn't screw up anything...buut right after he rejoiced his success, Shadow appeared in the window with a more high-tech lazer. Then he angrily turned to Blake. "Did you help him too?" Blake nervously smiled. "Uh...it's a robot's instict!" Silver slowly got up and walked into a random room and closed the door. Blake creeped up to the door to listen for any noise. This is what he heard: What the f***? Why is it that every f***ing time I f***ing time-travel, something keeps getting f***ing screwed? F***!" This just had Blake laugh hysterically and hope that this meant another adventure.

THE END~~~_Author's note: I was actually expecting this to be longer when I thought of the idea, but I guess I was wrong. Horray! I get to work on another story! Review?_


End file.
